


EARNPETE THE SERIES

by chakiwaki



Category: Lovesick The Series, earnpete, petearn
Genre: M/M, pete earn noh phun love sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakiwaki/pseuds/chakiwaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this out of frustration with how Lovesick has treated my favorite ship. Earn and Pete deserve to be written better. and get more screentime. </p><p>I wrote it all in a span of hours. meant originally to be a one shot- i decided to split it up into 10 chapters for ease of reading.</p><p>if anyone from lovesick reads this, i hope you don't mind, but we really deserve a better show from you.</p><p>to my fellow earnpete shippers, this one's for you.</p><p>This follows the events after Pharmacamp where earn and pete fight...for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PHARMACAMP

“i told you not to bother yuri…i will protect my friends from someone like you,” said Earn.  
“what about me? am i not your friend?,” Pete responded.   
“a true friend will not choose a girl over his friend,” Earn says back, tersely, coming closer to Pete.:  
“a true friend will not even make this a choice, ” Pete says, looking Earn in the eye just as tersely, coming closer as well.  
“what is she to you anyway?” Earn asked.  
“how’s that any of your business? is she your girlfriend? last i checked. you never even had a girlfriend. oh yeah that’s right, she’s noh’s girlfriend. was. he dumped her. haven’t you heard from your friend? she’s free.” Pete says sarcastically.  
“Fine. we’re done” Earn says.  
“Finally you said it. we haven’t been friends in a long time earn. this entire conversation just proves you don’t consider me a friend. all you care about is noh, never mind the fact that he didn’t pick you” Pete says.  
earn’s temper starts to rise. his brows furrow. he takes a swing at Pete but Pete dodges. Earn maybe stronger and bigger, but Pete is more nimble. Pete gives Earn a mean right hook and earn stumbles to the ground.  
“f_ck you!” Earn says.  
Pete replies, “f_ck yourself. oh wait you already have. you have been chasing after a guy who has no feelings for you beyond friendship and with whom you have zero chemistry. you don’t even respect his choice. yes i know. you didn’t have to say anything to me since you already practically came out to the entire school with all the chasing you’be been doing. you don’t think anyone noticed? so don’t lecture me about friendship. don’t even attempt to make me the bad guy here because you’re the bad guy here. This isn’t even about Yuri. you wouldn’t even notice if it was another girl. no, this is about noh, for whom you will give up everything including your own friends. oh wait you’re too focused on how you feel you don’t even consider people around you. this friendship is over earn. i’m done. “ Pete says as he walks away.

That conversation was still fresh on pete’s mind as he looks out the window during the train ride from pharmacamp back to Bangkok. on one hand he’s relieved it’ over. on the other, he feels sad that this friendship is over. it’s been a long time coming really. 7 years of friendship down the drain because of Noh. it’s not really his fault though. Earn just got too obssessed with him. who would have thought right? to think Pete was the one who introduced them years ago.

Earn and Pete were just 8 years old when they met. Earn’s family had just moved into the city, and he just got into this school where he knew no one. it was by chance that Pete and earn even became close. on his first day, Earn was bullied by some kids and got into a fight. earn’s always ben the hotheaded fighter. he fought back the kids who were much bigger. naturally that didn't end well. Earn was on his way to the clinic when he literally bumped into Pete.

“what happened?  
“long story. can you tell me where the clinic is?”  
“i’ll bring you there. youre new here right? i havent seen you here before.”  
“yeah. so much for my first day. I’m earn”  
“pete.”

taking Earn’s arm over his shoulders, Pete brings earn to the clinic.

“thanks.”  
“see you around. try not get into trouble.”

a while later, Pete is in class. Earn, enters the room and introduces himself to the teacher. Pete and Earn spot each other from afar.

noticing his bruises, the teachers asks, “ what happened to you?”  
“I stepped on a banana peel and slipped on the stairs. pete brought me to clinic earlier.”  
suspicious, teachers asks Pete, “is this true?” Pete’s one of the top students of his batch. while shy and low profile, Pete enjoys the trust of his classmates and teachers.”  
Pete says tentatively, “ yes…”   
teacher turns to earn, “be careful next time. well since you already know Pete, better sit next to him. that’s the only vacant chair left in this class. guess it was meant for you.” the teacher winks.  
limping, earn makes his way to the vacant chair next to Pete. earn winks at Pete. Pete smiles back.  
that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, one that would span 7 years. 7 years of afternoons, evenings, weekends spent at each other’s homes, the mall, camping, field trips, going around the city. as time passed by the grew fond of each other as they saw they complimented each other. shy and reserved Pete came out of his shell and socialized more because of earn who wa athletic and the life of the party. Earn was passionate about his hobbies—foremost of which was music. he and Pete took music class one summer and enjoyed it so much they set up a band with their friends just for fun. they’d cover for each other when they needed to.


	2. WHEN A FRIENDSHIP ENDS

there was an easy humor between earn and pete even if they seemed different. they’d laugh at things other people won’t find funny. they had gotten so close they unconsciously developed the same mannerisms and at times would even finish each other’s sentences. both being only children of their parents, they were inseparable. the 2 families had actually gotten close because of the friendship of the 2 boys.

of course they had their share of disagreements. and fights. but nothing as bad as what happened in pharmacamp. their fights, while often passionate and heated, would always be patched up within the same day, and never with harsh words exchanged like what happened at camp.

Pete was thinking about his years of friendship with Earn when a hand comes up to him with chocolates. he looked up. it was yuri.

“you look like you can use this, “ Yuri smiles at him.  
Pete faintly smiles back. “thanks,” as he takes the chocolates.  
Yuri sits beside Pete and they start chatting, oftentime laughing. “

Noh spies on them from afar. he smiles to himself. “why are you grinning? whats so funny?” Noh looks up. it’s Earn.

“it’s so nice to see Yuri smile again, especially after what i put her through.”  
“ don’t you want her back?”  
“nah. i can’t make her happy. but it looks like pete can. and from the looks of it, she and pete are getting along just fine.”  
“i told Pete to back off.”  
“why?”  
“Noh, your happiness is important to me. don’t you want her back?”  
“Earn, i’m already happy. Yuri deserves to be happy too. Just like you.”  
“noh you know how i feel.”  
“and you know how i feel. my feelings for you won’t change no matter how many times you kiss me. you are my friend.”

Noh gives earn a pat on the shoulder as he walks back to Phun who motioned him to join him in his seat with food.

alone and dejected, earn walks back to his seat. he stares blankly outside the window. he was still that way whe the train reached Hua Lamphong station that he was the only one left inside the train. Noh had to tap earn’s window just so he can get off.

as he walked behind Noh and Phun to the exit of the station, he heard familiar voices. laughing.

“i’m starving. you wanna grab a pizza before going home” Yuri asked Pete.  
“i know of this great pizza place in siam paragon. i used to go there with…never mind. lets just go.”  
Pete and Yuri flag down a taxi and they speed away. earn watches.  
“hey earn.” its Phun,   
“pete left you for a girl.” Phun says mockingly..  
“shutup” says Noh.  
normally exchanges like this with Phun would have almost come to blows. but this time around, Earn just walked away.   
the days that followed Pharmacamp had everyone in school talking. as people had gotten used to seeing earn and pete together, it was so noticeable that they were now poles apart. the angels speculated that it was a lovers quarrel. they had been teased as a couple since they were both so passionate about each other. normally they would just laugh off the teasing. or play along, if theyre in the mood. if they were being playful, they’d engage in their own brand of fan service. pete is less stiff, less formal and less awkward with earn around. earn cleans up a bit in pete’s presence. the teachers like how Pete helps earn with academics. earn wasn’t a bad student. he’s actually smart. but pete’s discipline in studying rubs off on earn and that spells the difference.  
Pharmacamp changed that. while they still sat together in class, Pete would normally leave and arrive separately from earn. their conversations would be cold and never personal anymore. just about school work. pete didn’t quit the cheer team but as with class, his conversations with earn were limited to what they needed to talk about only. there was definitely no more humor. and when work was done, pete left ahead.  
the rest of their friends in the cheer club noticed what was happening. initially Por and Card wanted to stay out of it. after all, they didn’t want anyone else to poke into their business. Por and Card were like Phun and Noh. so close everybody thinks theyre dating but theyre not saying anything. weirdly enough earn and pete never asked too.  
as time passed, their friends and the whole school noticed how the 2 ex-friends were changing. Pete no longer lingered in school after class and after club. he was excited to leave school and he would often be spotted with Yuri around town after school, leading citizens of Fridae college and the convent to speculate that theyre already together.  
Earn on the other hand busied himself with school work and club work to the point he was overworking himself and his team. it was driving them crazy. and the team noticed it because normally it was pete who would tell earn when the cheer club needs a break. earn became all about business. he wasnt also as sociable anymore and his temper would rise quicker than usual. Pete would just shrug him off each time earn lashed out at Pete at class or club. and that infuriated earn more.


	3. REALIZATIONS

one day Por and Card decided to round up the cheer club for a day at the mall. Pete declined, without giving a reason. Earn joined the team, figuring he needed a break.

they were eating at the Oishi buffet in siam paragon when the boys spotted Pete and Yuri coming out of the cinema.

“looks like we were dumped for Yuri. hahaha.” Card says to Por.  
Earn acts like he saw nothing. inside, he remembers the last time he came out of the same cinema. Pete was with him. there it hit him. what he didn’t want to admit to himself all this time. Earn no longer mattered to Pete. all this time since pharmacamp he had acted cool around pete thinking pete would come around if he acted normal, like nothing happened. but its been months since pharmacamp and all this time he’s been spending it with Yuri.

“i don’t think he dumped us. just earn. i’m still friends with Pete, “ Por says to Card with a chuckle.

Earn stayed silent the rest of the meal. shortly after that the group broke up for the day. earn decided to walk around and do some window shopping before going up the BTS.

he was at the food court when he saw a lady drop a bag. he picked it up and ran after the lady. 

“ hey miss, you dropped your… (earn looks at the bag) cuttlefish.”

after handing the cuttlefish back to the lady , earn remembered the cuttlefish noh gave him which he thought was a special present, only for him to realize later on noh brought cuttlefish from hua hin for all his friends. he also remembered how Pete and he fought over it. he dropped his shoulders and took a cab home.  
back in school days later, Earn had to face one for the first time, by himself, an “evil” which he and Pete used to face together. a math exam. normally he and pete would spend days and nights at each other’s houses studying. their dynamic benefitted them both because they always kept each other in check when they felt like slacking off.

this was the first exam he without Pete by his side.   
1 day later, grades came back. Earn actually aced it.

he was so happy and so relieved he instintively reached out for his phone to dial pete’s number to share the news with him. he was already about to hit send when he remembered, they’re no longer friends.

earn tried to celebrate on his own by going to the cafeteria when the smell of squid filled the air. and again a memory with pete came back. all those times they shared squid. earn tried to perish the memory by buying chicken and eating by his lonesome, while enjoying the high grade he just got. while he was grinning his eyes had a bit of sadness in them.

he was in this state of affairs when he heard a voice he hasn’t heard in a while. 

“you seem happy.”  
earn looked up. its noh.

“oh hi noh. how have you been? where’s phun?”  
noh was surprised. this was the first time earn even looked for Phun. while Phun and earn never really got close, it was only because of Noh that things got tense between the, before Noh, Phun and Earn had a cordial work relationship as secretary of the student council and president of the cheer club.

“he’s coming. glad to see youre in a good mood.”  
“who wouldn’t be?” earn flashed the math exam to noh.

“woah! glad to see youre doing well. i haven’t seen you in a while. where have you been”  
“oh ive just been busy with studies and cheer club. i wouldnt get this grade right if i had been slacking off.”  
“woah good going earn.” phun walks up from behind noh.  
“thank you guys wanna sit and share the table?”

noh and phun joins earn. noh and phun never told anyone about themselves. but they didn’t really care whoever saw them. phun put his arm around noh but noh pushed it away.

“its okay guys. you can be yourselves around me.” earn said with a smile.  
“told you he’s moved on.” phun said to noh.  
“well im oblivious to these things.” noh replied.  
“youre oblivous to everything.” earn said.

all three boys laughed.

“well i did notice that you havent been anywhere near noh since pharmacamp. not that i’m complaining.” Phun said with a chuckle.  
Noh smacked Phun’s head.

“well that can be arranged.” Earn shoots back at Phun, teasing.

Noh smacks both earn’s and phun’s heads. they all laugh.

“but we’re glad to see youre fine.” noh says.

“too bad you had to lose Pete in the process.” Phun adds, to be followed by a yelp after Noh smacked his head again.

“yeah. pete…” earn said as he looked away. “wait. how did you know? did he say anything?”

“oh please. everybody knows. it’s like Noh and I. “ Phun says with a smirk.

“have you tried to talk to him about it?’ Noh asked.

“Pete said it’s over between us.” earn said.

“what exactly is us?” Phun asked.

“I lost my best friend. and it’s my fault i think.” Earn said.

“what happened?” said Noh.

Earn tells them about the pharma camp fight

“oh earn. I let Yuri go because I love Phun. you shouldnt have done that.” Noh said.

“and you really had no business telling him to choose between you and yuri when you didn’t even want to tell him about how you felt about noh.” phun said.

Earn could only sigh. “i tried to distract myself by keeping busy but it just gets worse. he’s still physically close to me every day but it’s like he’s not even there anymore. i really miss him. and it doesn’t help that everytime i’m near him my heart feels like its gonna beat out of my chest. so fast like…”

and earn gets a flashback to that day he almost told Pete about noh—when he talked of how his heart beats so fast everytime he’s near the person he likes.

“like…?”

“like how you felt for noh before?” Phun asks, only to cut by another yelp after Noh smacks his head again.”

Earn laughs. “ something like that…just…more “ and all his memories of Pete from the day they first met comes back rushing to him. before he knew it, tears were rolling down his eyes. he never cried over noh even if it depressed him to lose noh to Phun. but he is crying over pete now. he just felt numb all over. like the energy left the building. he just shut down. earn was so down Phun and Noh had to drive him home because they didn’t want to leave him like that. Earn said nothing during the brief ride . when he got home he could only wave thank you to his friends.

earn made his way to his room. but as soon as he got in, the memory of the last time pete was in there came back. when Pete slipped several times that he liked him. and earn said he doesn’t like him.

“if only i could go back in time and change everything.” earn thought to himself, while slumped on the floor, thinking of Pete.


	4. PETEYURI

ever since Pharmacamp pete spent his non-school hours with Yuri. they fast became the best of friends. Yuri after school. on weekends. on holidays. they had spending way too much time together that people, including their own families and friends, thought they were together.

but really, they were just friends.

Yuri opened up to Pete after she walked in on Phun and Noh kissing that day she bumped into Pete in the corridor of the school. and everything else before that.

when they weren’t talking about Noh, they would talk about random stuff. theyd find themselves laughing at the same stupid things. Yuri would invite Pete to her house to eat. Yuri loves to cook and she liked cooking for her friends.

Pete didn’t exactly open up to yuri though he recognized she is a kindred spirit.

“so are we ever going to talk about him?” Yuri said to Pete as he wolfed down the sandwich she prepared for her one afternoon.

“who?” Pete asked

“ earn.”

Pete’s silence is golden.

“you and i have been hanging out for months now Pete. since Pharma camp. but before that you and earn were inseparable. you have no idea how many convent girls cried thinking you guys were a couple.”

“hahahaha. i’m not gay.”

“ oh please. it’s not a sin. and really, i know what gay is. and you guys are totally meant for each other. on hindsight i might have seen this before—just on someone else.”

pete laughs out nervously. “what makes you say that? look we’re not phun and noh ok? we’re not gay. well i’m not gay. besides, why bring this up. we’re not friends anymore. you’re my best friend now.”

yuri replies. “pete. we have been friends for a few months. you and earn have been together since forever. you don’t just walk away from that…”

Pete says, “ i didn’t walk away from it. he did. he did the day he made noh more important than my own happiness.”

Yuri replied, “ thanks but no thanks. you and i both know i am not your happiness. earn is.”

Pete loses his cool. “ will you stop it already? he’s not my happiness.”

Yuri replies, “ then why can’t you talk about him matter of factly? why did you delete him from your facebook? why can’t you talk about him without stressing out? what makes him so special that he can do this to you? why can't you delete that picture of you guys from 9th grade form your phone and which you glance at from time to time? you think i didn’t notice? it’s fine if you don’t want to say if you’re gay. but you can’t tell me that you’re not in love with him. because you still love him.”

Pete says, “but i’m with you now. “

Yuri says, “ as your new best friend.” Yuri grabs pete’s hand and puts it near her heart. it’s beating normally. then she takes pete’s other hand and puts it on his heart. 

“do hearts that are in love beat like that?”

Pete remembers the day Earn talked to him about how his heart beats when he’s near the person he likes.

the night progresses but Yuri doesn’t press the point anymore. they finish their meal and she walks Pete out of her house, waiting till he gets into the cab home.

on the ride home, Pete’s memories with earn all came rushing back, memories he pushed away for the last few months since phramcamp. memories he had been trying to run away from. pete tried to think back into the day when he and Earn fought—struggling to remember every word, every emotion, every action that convinced him that they were no longer friends, that this isn’t worth it.

still a part of him missed Earn. a part of him, small as it maybe now, is willing to forgive earn and give him another chance. but a bigger part of Pete is prevailing now, the part that think it’s better this way.

Pete’s tears are rolling . when he got home he went straight to bed. his energy was zapped. but he couldnt sleep.

the next day he dragged himself to school. not even the perfect score he got from the day’s math test from the day before could lift his spirits. checking out the roster of exam results, he saw earn scored well, better in fact than he normally would.

“he’s doing fine on his own i guess.” Pete misses earn now more because he remmebers all those times they studied together and how they would be happy for each other everytime they did well in exams.

“it is better this way. he may still be hung up on noh. and even if he wasn’t anymore, i don’t think he’ll change. he probably doesn’t even realize what he did wrong.

Pete was lost in these thoughts when earn walked into the room. immediately Pete opened his bag, opened his book and started to study.  
Earn saw this and played cool. not bothering Pete.  
if only they knew, that at that moment, their hearts were beating right out of their chests—for each other. finally.


	5. CPR

when PE time that day came, they had to change into their PE uniform. off they went to the changing rooms with their classmates. as Earn was taking off his top, his abs and muscles flexed, catching Pete’s eyes. Pete looked away quickly before he is caught. he proceeded to change into his gym shorts catching earn’s eyes as pete slid down his pants and exposed his legs and his bulge. earn also looked away before he is caught.

as if fate was tempting them, PE class was all about emergency response to injuries. the class divided into tandems. the teacher didnt really know earn and pete weren’t even talking anymore and just grouped them together.

and just their luck, their lesson: was how to administer CPR.

both boys swallowed hard when the teacher announced this. they both knew from watching TV and movies that this involved mouth to mouth resuscitation.

they weren’t alone though. the class, all of them boys, were’t really keen on doing mouth to mouth to each other. it’s just that in earn’s and pete’s case, and without them knowing it, they had more reasons to be apprehensive. not only do they have to do mouth to mouth, they'd have to pump each other’s chest. that means theyll have to feel each other’s heart. which means—-well you know …

as the other boys settled down to study CPR, both earn and pete separately realized the futility and severity of the situation. 

“lets just get this done and over with.” earn said.

pete said, “ ok lie down. “

earn said “ huh? i wanna be on top?”

pete said, “ huh? what are you talking about? we have to take turns. we both get to be on top and at the bottom?”

earn, “ fine”

both boys are trying to relax so their heart rates wont be so fast when they feel each other’s chest. but it was useless.

pete had to think. i must think of a way. “ teacher, i forgot something in my bag let me run to it.” and off pete runs back to his bag. since running increases the heart rate, this would be a plausible excuse for when earn checks his chest.”

not to be outdone, earn too said, “ yeah teacher i need to go to the toilet. i’ll be quick” and he also runs out.

so the class finished the CPR exercise with flying colors and with both earn and pete clueless that their heart rates were already high even before they ran.


	6. FEELINGS

“pete, how long are you gonna keep doing this?” yuri asked.  
“doing what?” pete replied  
“ this. how long are you gonna pretend you don’t love earn? youre so obvious because you keep lookig at his picture in your phone more now than ever.”  
Pete smirked. “ that bad huh?”

Yuri said “uh-huh”.

Pete said, “ look, even if what youre saying is true, that i do love him? whats the use? he doesnt love me. he loves noh. he doesn’t care about me. and from everything that happened, i think its safe to say, we’re better off without each other.”

Yuri, “ you gotta let that go Pete. or you’ll never be happy. you’re angry at him because he picked noh over you. people screw up pete. he did. but people change too. “

Pete and Yuri were walking in Siam paragon while having this conversation. as they turned a corner, Pete bumps into Earn. Earn tried to smile at him. but Pete looked away and walked away briskly.

Earn looks down on the ground. Phun and Noh come up from behind him, and put an arm around his shoulders. they saw what happened. Phun and Noh had just come out of the cinema while earn was shopping.

“he hates me.” earn said

“yep he does.” phun said. “but i think it’s because you still matter to him. if you didn’t he won’t even hate you. you’ll just be nothing to him.”

“you gotta talk to him. even just one last time. “ noh said.

“he won’t even look at me.” earn said.

“the school fair. you can sing a song for him. everybody will be there. “ noh said.

“that’s next week?!” earn said. “ i don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“you have better ideas?” phun said.

“look singing for noh here didn’t do me any good.” earn said. phun smacks his head.

“thats because he was already mine you bastard.” phun chuckled.

“he has yuri now.” earn said.

“i doubt that. Pang said Yuri tells people she’s single and that she and Pete are just the best of friends.” Phun said.

“ok but we don’t even know if he feels the same way for me as i do for him.” earn said.

“youll never know unless you try. youre worried about something that hasn’t happened. besides, you already lost him. what more do you have to lose?” noh said.

“frankly im surprised you think he and yuri are together. i’v always felt he’s been in love with you all these years. didn’t you feel or suspect anything? no stolen glances?” phun asked.

truth be told earn’s always had a small voice suspecting Pete might be in love with him but at that time he was so hung up on Noh he didn’t pay attention to it. but thats also why he didnt want to tell Pete about noh. Pete’s always taken care of him. has always been at his beck and call.

earn looks up to phun and noh. “ i gotta think of a good song.”


	7. THE MOMENT

so the day of the school fair came. it’s a fun day. no classes. students were free to roam around the booths.in the afternoon was the mini concert.

“so are you ready?” noh to earn.  
“it’s now or never i guess.” earn replied.  
“ pete’s already seated by the bleachers with the rest of the cheer club. i told them to make sure he watches the concert. “ phun said.  
“thanks Phun.” and he gave phun a hug.  
“its nothing. consider it insurance. hahaha” looking at noh and winking at earn.  
earn and phun both chuckle while an oblivious noh rolls checks out the crowd.

the time came for earn to perform his song.  
Pete was surprised to see earn on stage. all the members of the cheer club band are with him on the bleachers now. earn was gonna perform with the music club. minus noh. it figures, Pete thought. Noh let him use his band because he’s still chasing after him.

the band played the first keys to a familiar song. it was a song he and earn used to sing together when it was just them. ever since a few years back. earn sang and fixed his gaze only on pete. 

 

Title: สิ่งที่แสนดี / Sing Tee Saen Dee (Wonderful Things)  
Artist: Tattoo Colour  
Album: Hong Ser  
Year: 200

สิ่งที่แสนดี ที่ฉันทำก็เพราะมีเธออยู่ในใจ  
Sing tee saen tee tee chun tum gor pror mee tur yoo nai jai  
The wonderful things that I do are because I have you in my heart  
หากมองหาใคร ที่ ร่วมทางไปด้วยกันไม่ว่าวันไหน  
Hahk maung hah krai tee ruam tahng pai duay gun mai wah wun nai  
If you’re looking for someone to accompany you regardless of the day

(*) จับมือฉัน…  
Jup meu chun…  
Take my hand…  
บนเส้นทางจะ ไกลก็ไม่หวั่น  
Bon sen tahng ja glai gor mai wun  
On this path, it’ll be far, but I’m not shaken  
ให้ฉันได้เคียงข้างเธอ  
Hai chun dai kiang kahng tur  
Let me be able to be next to you  
อยากให้รู้…  
Yahk hai roo…  
I want you to know…  
สิ่งดีๆ ในใจฉันมีอยู่ ขอดูแลให้เธออุ่นใจ  
Sing dee dee nai jai chun mee yoo kor doo lae hai tur oon jai  
The good things in my heart, I want you to look after them so you’ll be warm

(**) ไม่ว่าจะนานเท่าไร (ห่างไกลสักเพียงไหน)  
Mai wah ja nahn tao rai (hahng glai suk piang nai)  
Regardless of how long (Or how far away)  
ฉันพร้อมจะเคียงข้าง เธอ (หากเธอไม่เหลือใคร)  
Chun praum ja kiang kahng tur (Hahk tur mai leua krai)  
I’m ready to be at your side (if you don’t have anyone left)  
เพราะทุกเวลาที่มี แค่นี้ฉันเป็นสุข ใจ  
Pror took welah tee mee kae nee chun pen sook jai  
Because every moment that I have, just that is happiness  
เมื่อเดินก้าวไปพร้อมเธอ  
Meua dern gao pai praum tur  
When I’m walking forward with you

ไม่ได้มากมาย ที่ฉันทำด้วยหัวใจให้เธอคนนี้  
Mai dai mahk mai tee chun tum duay hua jai hai tur kon nee  
It’s not so much that I do with my heart for you  
ทางจะร้ายดี  
Tahng ja rai dee  
Whether the path will be good or bad  
ที๋ฉันทำก็เพราะมีเธออยู่ในใจ  
Tee chun tum gor pror mee tur yoo nai jai  
What I do is because I have you in my heart

(*,**)

แค่อยากมีเธอใกล้  
Kae yahk mee tur glai  
I just want to have you near  
และอยากใเธอมั่นใจ  
Lae yahk hai tur mun jai  
And I want you to be certain  
ลนเส้นทางความฝัน  
Lon sen tahng kwahm fun  
On this path of dreams  
มีเพียง เธอกับฉัน  
Mee piang tur gup chun  
There’s only you and I  
ในวันที่สดใส  
Nai wun tee sot sai  
On a bright day

(*)

(ห่างไกลสักเพียงไหน)  
(Hahng glai suk piang nai)  
(However the distance)  
จะห่างกันสัก เพียงไหน  
Ja hahng gun suk piang nai  
However far apart we are  
ใกล้ไกลสักเท่าไหร่ (หากเธอไม่เหลือใคร)  
Glai glai suk tao rai (hahk tur mai leua krai)  
However near or far (If you don’t have anyone left)

อยากให้เธอรู้ฉันอยู่ข้างกาย  
Yahk hai tur roo chun yoo kahng gai  
I want you to know you have me by your side  
ขอเพียงเท่านี้ ฉันก็สุขใจ  
Kor piang tao nee chun gor sook jai  
That’s all I want, I’m happy  
เมื่อ เดินก้าวไปพร้อมเธอ  
Meua dern gao pai praum tur  
When I’m walking forward with you

เพราะทุกเวลาที่มี แค่นี้ฉันเป็นสุขใจ  
Pror took welah tee mee kae nee chun pen sook jai  
Because every moment that I have, just this makes me happy  
เมื่อเดินก้าวไปกับเธอ  
Meua dern gao pai gup tur  
When I’m walking forward with you

 

earn sang so beautifully, so warmly, so sincerely that pete was inundated with all the memories of their happy times together. he smiled back at earn.

but it was only brief because the memories soon included the memories of that fight at pharmacamp, of how earn would ditch him before. his eyes were starting to tear up so he stood up and run away.

earn was so into the song he was singing because he recalled all of the times he and pete sang it. he remembered how it was perfect when they sang it both of them when it was just them wherever they were. he was engrossed in the song that he looked away for a sec, only to realize pete was gone when he want back to gaze at him. earn saw pete running away, and stopped before the singing was over to chase after him, much to the school’s surprise and bewilderment.

“pete, pete!” earn screamed.

as pete was running away, he shot a KKT message to yuri. “ i need you. please come.”


	8. THE THINGS THAT HAD TO BE SAID

finally earn caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm. “ enough earn.” pete said. “earn, what do you want from me?”

what earn didnt realize is he still had his lapel microphone on him and basically his and pete’s conversation is being broadcast to the concert.

“no pete. its you who is enough. enough running pete. i can’t do this anymore. i want you back. i’m sorry. you gotta forgive me. please. i know i screwed up. i miss you. heck i love you. it took me a while to realize it. and i know you love me too.“ earn said.

“youre imagining things. earn. go back to noh and your friends. i have yu…”

“i’m imagining things? you really think i don’t know how you’ve always felt about me? and you really think i’m still chasing after noh?”

“you’re only here because you need a doormat earn. you just need someone to pick you up everytime you’re hit with the fact that noh is with phun and not you. i’m done earn. i have yu..”

“no you don’t have yuri. she’s not your girlfriend. don’t even pull that on me. she’s just your best friend and you know it. your new best friend.”

“well there you have it. the position’s been filled up. so why are you even bothering?”

“you really hate me that much?”

“i don’t hate you earn. and yes, heaven help me because i still do love you. i’ve been in love with you since i don’t even remember when. but this love has just been so painful. and you have just been so painful . i just want this to stop already. look at us. do you really think there is even an us left?”

“pete….you can’t give up on us. please. ” earn said as tears started to roll down on his cheeks

earn grabs pete and hugs him so tight they can feel each other’s hearts beating so fast. “im not letting you go, you gotta forgive me.”

“earn…lets stop this. this is too hard already” pete turned around, hiding his own tears. “ pete puhes earn away.

“pete...is this what you really want? .... if this is whats gonna make you happy.....” earn fights back tears. he lets go of Pete.

pete is teary eyed. but he walks away from earn.

Yuri arrives at fridae soon after pete’s line message. she bumpis into noh and phun. the first time since she caught them kissing.

what was a moment of awkwardness became brief after yuri smiled at them both after they all froze.

“yu, looking for pete?”

“yes noh. have you seen him?

“i think he might be at the club offices,” phun said.

“we can guide you there, “ noh offered.

“ don’t worry i can find my way. “ yuri smiles back at them. she winks at them and says, “ besides i dont think i'll find anyone else making out here today. “ then she laughs. phun and noh laugh wth her. nervously

she then bumps into a downtrodden earn who is coming back from Pete.

earn and yuri’s eyes meet. earn tells yuri—he’s over there. points out pete’s location at the football frield.

Yuri finds pete. “pete?” looking up pete says, “thank you for coming. “ pete tells her what happened.

Yuri asks, “ do you really want to do this? you love him. “

“but i love me more. i don’t think we’re good for each other.”

“pete. if that’s what you think then so be it. but don’t let it be a decision out of anger. sleep on it and think. i can see that as much you’re trying to do what you think is right, you’re also hurting from your own decisions. you gotta stop too. and do what really just makes you happy.”

Pete and Yuri sit in the bleachers in silence.


	9. THE DAY AFTER

Earn had walked back to the concert court but found only Phun and Noh there. as soon as they saw him, Noh grabs the microphone form his neck,

“we heard everything. you still had this on.” Phun said.

“(sighing) it doesn’t matter anymore. i just lost everything.” earn said, slumping on the bleachers. phun and noh sit beside him.

the days that followed the concert proved to be difficult for both. yet they soldiered on. it was doubly harder now because not only do they know how they feel about each other, but the whole school does too. and it’s not like they needed everyone’s eyes watching their every move.

as difficult as thing was for earn, he tried his best. kept busy. focusing on the cheer club. and his studies. he was so focused he was actually rising to the top of his class, just behind Pete. when he wasn’t studying or with the cheer club, he was with the angels. somehow they were able to make him laugh with all the antics. and the angels have come to treat him not just as a crush, but as a friend. as one of them.

Pete watched as his friend, well former friend was almost back to his old self from a long time ago. back before Noh happened. though he missed him, he was resolute in his decision. his resolve was strengthened after he saw that Earn was doing much better than before now. “it was the right decision. for both of us.” he smiled to himself as he spied on earn laughing with the angels on some prank they pulled on some poor kid.

Pete messaged Yuri on KKT. “where are you. lets watch a movie.”

Yuri. “ eeks, you should have called me 5 minutes ago. i made plans with Khom. but you can third wheel if you like”

Pete, “Khom?! when did THAT happen?”

yuri, “ just now. he did ask me out you know. i think he’s cute. don’t you think he’s cute?”

Pete, “why are you asking me if he’s cute. i’m not gay.”

Yuri, “ you wanna have that conversation again? oh right. you’re only gay for earn.”

Pete “ shutup” Pete and Yuri both laugh.

Yuri says “ hey pete. i think. unless you can delete that picture of you and him on your phone, i think you gotta give this another shot.”

Pete said, “hey you might be late for your movie. talk to you later. “


	10. WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU

after ending the call, Pete looked at his phone pictures, scrolling to the picture yuri just referred to. he was about to delete the picture when he smelled something familar. it was squid.

Pete was walking back to class with squid when he turned a corner and bumped into someone—a limping and bruised earn. deja vu.

“what happened to you?” pete asked.  
“i slipped on a banana peel.” earn replied.   
“you really think i’d believe that?” pete said.  
“ok i got into a fight with some bullies who were after the angels.”  
“glad to see somethings never change.”  
they both laughed.  
“whats in the bag? is that squid?”  
“and cuttlefish. thought you might like them?”  
“you got me food?” Earn grins.  
“uh-huh” Pete grins back at him.  
earn grabs the bag and starts to wolf it down. but he feeds Pete, who was surprised and gobbled it up. Pete tries to get for himself but Earn insists on feeding him.  
after finishing the squid and cuttle fish…  
“hey lets get you cleaned up at the clinic.” Pete said.  
“so the clinic is our destination? are we gonna make a beautiful journey?” earn asked, tongue in cheek.  
“haha. when did you get this tacky?”  
“hey that was your speech. you're the tacky one.”  
“you lapped it up.”  
“yeah i did.”   
both chuckled. earn messed up pete’s hair.  
“hey not the hair. it took me 30 minutes to style it this morning.”  
Pete headlocks Earn.  
“hey” earn said.  
as pete releases him from the headlock they both notice how close their faces are. and they re both blushing. they were about to kiss when….  
“well look who just got back together.” Phun’s voice came up from behind them.  
an annoyed earn replies, “ nice timing phun.”  
Pete and Noh laugh..  
Noh said, “ well since everything’s okay now. you guys wanna join us and a bunch of friends in Hua Hin this weekend? sun, sand sea. barbecue. floozeball. beer and you guys can…ummm. catch up?" with a slight naughty grin.  
Pete and earn looked at each other and said, “ okay okay. we’re in.”  
earn looks at pete and said “ oh you bet we’re in. and we are never getting out. “  
phun says as he and noh walk away, “ get a room!” all the boys chuckle.  
when phun and noh disappear from view, earn says, “you know that’s not a bad idea. there’s the old abandoned classroom upstairs…” earn says as he looks away while scratching his head, a familiar twitch.

Pete laughs. “hornball.”  
earn naughtily smiles. “come on” as he takes pete by the hand. “what about the clinic?” pete asked as he hesitantly got half dragged by earn.  
earn replies, “i’m fine. i’m fine now. “ as he smiled back at pete, who smiles back at him. but stops walking,

earn looks at pete. “pete, what’s wrong?”  
Pete looks up. naughty grin. and starts running. “ last one in the room gets to be the bottom.”  
Earn realizing what just happened chases after Pete. “wait till i catch you.”


	11. SPECIAL CHAPTER: WHY EARNPETE HAVE BEEN MIA FROM THE SHOW

Hi guys! i'm glad you liked this project. Thank you for reading.   
Once again Lovesick frustrated our earnpete-starved hearts by not giving us our favorite couple for the 3 week in a row.  
I now offer you my theories as to why they have been absent:  
1\. EP have been busy shopping at Uniqlo. that scene of EP in the credits where Earn drags Pete? he's dragging him to Uniqlo.  
2\. EP both took on jobs at Uniqlo.  
3\. EP have been stalking PerWinMark and OhMickArm.  
4\. EP are busy shipping KhomNeung.  
5\. EP are busy getting PopShay to be friends again with Pang's help.  
6\. EP are helping the cops in looking for GolfMoMoan who also have been missing from the show.  
7\. EP are with Aim. (she can't help. she just can't)  
8\. EP are busy kicking Jeed ass into pools.  
9\. EP have been busy putting dunk booths all over the city with the Angels.  
10\. EP are still in detention. (LOL that's pretty long detention by teacher Arm don't you think?)  
11\. earnpete are in the hospital from overeating squid and cuttlefish

and now for my favorite theories as to why Earn Pete have been missing:  
in the teaser...  
...when earn said he'll protect his friends from someone like pete? he meant he will have sex with pete in behalf of his frends  
...when they fought? earn told pete not to bother yuri so they have time to have sex.  
...earn was pissed because he wanted a quickie pete was tired so he was reluctant. thats why earn dragged pete. he wanted a quickie in an old classroom before class  
...Pete's bum was sore when Yuri bumped into him, pissing him off. Earn is in the hospital from oversex.  
...earn is missing because he had to have anal reconstructive surgery. HAHAHA

EarnPete are too busy having wild sex. if EP were in hormones theyd be on their umpteenth sex scene by now. Earn probably like pulling Pete's hair during sex. hello headlock? and messing with his hair?! in my head they have wild passionate, 50 shades of grey sex. earn is in the hospital because his heart has been beating too much while pete's recovering from his head being oversmacked.

 

PS: This isn't the Bonus chapter i promised earlier. that's still a work in progress. sigh. i hope the show gives us more EP soon.


End file.
